


Important To Me

by racheltheclumsy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Finn is the male lead, Finnrey, Fix-It, Kinda, Kylo Ren cannot be trusted, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Kenobi, Rey Organa, Rey Skywalker, Rey Solo, Rey is not a random, Single Chapter, any of those will do, come to think of it rian johnson can kiss my ass too, crylo ren can kiss my ass, hes a fucking liar you guys why would he tell her the truth, im getting carried away with the tags i just have a lot of feelings and opinions, reylos stay away, this is for finnreys only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltheclumsy/pseuds/racheltheclumsy
Summary: After the events of TLJ, Rey contemplates the new revelations she has been given.





	Important To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I could start to talk about all of TLJ's shortcomings but honestly I do NOT have the fortitude. This fic takes place more or less right after the movie cause even though I did not like it I always make an effort to follow cannon.

To say that The Millennium Falcon was crowded was an understatement. It was bursting at the seams. Although it wasn’t a small ship, and there wasn’t much left of the resistance, it was still a tight squeeze. There were people crammed into the booth around the holochess table, sleeping on the floor, sitting in corners, even in some of the smuggling compartments. That wasn’t even the half of it. There were porgs _everywhere_. If someone thought they had found an empty space to be alone for a minute, then chances are they were very wrong, and that there were at least two porgs hiding in said space at any given time.

Rey never really minded being around people, but she just needed a minute. Just a little bit of time alone. That is how she found herself sitting in the one room that was quiet and guaranteed to be porg-less, the bunks. She sat in a rickety chair and looked at the girl in the bed. The girl who had saved Finn’s life.

Rose, he had said her name was. Her features looked sweet and peaceful laying there, not as though she was wounded saving  _Rey's_ best friend. Something Rey felt she should have been doing instead of trying to redeem the scum that was once Ben Solo. She still fumed at the whole situation. Snoke had been simply toying with both of them, now Snoke was dead and Kylo Ren was on a rampage that would go down in history as the biggest tantrum the galaxy has ever seen. She muttered to herself as she picked the callouses on her hands until they were bloody.

“Hey are you okay?” Rey was broken out of her thoughts by a voice she would know anywhere. Finn was peering around the corner and into the room. Even as Rey responded with a monosyllabic affirmation of her wellbeing she could feel her throat clench up. “What’s wrong. What happened?” Finn practically ran to her side and sat closely beside her. “Talk to me.” He prodded gently. Rey made an attempt to steady her emotions before speaking.

“It turns out…” her voice was tight.

“That I am no one. I come from nothing and no one. I am...completely unimportant.” Tears dropped down her cheeks as she said the last couple of words. She looked back down to her completely abused hands and began to pick again.

“That’s not even close to true.” Finn almost sounded angry. “Is that what that literal nightmare of a person told you?” Finn asked semi-rhetorically. “Since when has Kylo Ren ever been known for telling the truth?” Finn dropped his eyebrows low as he spoke and gave his head a slight shake.

“But see...I think he’s right.” Rey said through her tears. Finn thought hard for a minute before responding.

“You know what, if you are ‘unimportant’, as you say you are, then nobody informed The Force, ‘cause The Force seems to think you are very important.” Finn said sincerely. Rey smirked through her tears.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how The Force works.” She sniffled and looked over to him.

“But what if it is?” Finn questioned back vehemently. “What if The Force just chooses people to be important and that’s how it is? Think about it! Out of everyone in the whole galaxy The Force chose you. You to come running after me with that stick of yours, you to be able to pilot a ship flawlessly without trying, you to be called out to by the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker for crying out loud! You are important to The Force, you’re important to The Resistance...and if it’s any consolation, you’re important to me.” Finn punctuated his statement by resuming his favorite position, holding Rey’s hand. This, however, brought up a whole other slew of problems for Rey, and she gently slid her hand out of his as the tears began to flow more strongly again, much to her chagrin. She crossed her arms and looked away from him, angry now that the tears wouldn’t stop. She cared about him so much, as something more than she could articulate, and she knew what had happened, after all, it had been rather dramatic and some of the resistance members couldn’t help but recount drama. Not knowing what else to say or do in that moment, Rey looked over to the miraculous heroine who, according to a couple of pilots, had kissed Finn right before passing out from her injuries.

“Is your friend going to be alright?” She choked out, indicating the switch in her thoughts. Finn hesitated for a moment, understating the hidden question beneath the benign one.

“She’ll be fine. Med droid said so.” Finn paused for a moment before turning back to Rey. “Are _you_ okay though?”

“You already asked me that.” Rey sighed bitterly.

“Okay I’ll rephrase that then.” Finn tried not to sound sarcastic but kriff! her shell was hard to break through! “You’re obviously not okay! What can I do to fix it?” There was a tense silence before Rey quite suddenly threw her arms around Finn and kissed him firmly. She broke away quickly and looked at him with a mixture of remorse and longing. Another tear snaked down her cheek and she angrily scrubbed it away with the heel of her hand, her thick calloused palm leaving a red mark on her already irritated skin. Finn reached up and gingerly placed his hand on the side of her face. Gently, he ran his thumb over the red mark before leaning in slowly and kissing her. This kiss was soft and unsure. Not like the brief firm kiss Rey had just given him or the confident and loving one that had come from Rose. They embraced but then the kiss was cut off by Rey. She buried her face in Finn’s shoulder and tried to stifle her sobs.

“What about Rose?” Rey said in a near whisper.

“She’ll understand.” Finn nodded his head. “I know she will.”

“That’s not fair to her.” Rey shook her head.

“Neither would be pretending.” Finn replied. Rey knew what Finn meant by that and she couldn’t say she disagreed, but there was still a huge sense of guilt.

“Just kiss already!” Their moment was interrupted by the only other person in the room. Rose’s voice was gravelly from lack of use. She rolled over in the bunk with a wince and rose an eyebrow at Finn and Rey.

“But...But you, and me...and you…” Finn’s lack of grace made Rose chuckle and then wince again from the pain. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I thought I was dying and I took a shot. Sue me.” She smiled and looked over to Rey. “I’d date her too if I were you.” Rey blushed hard and Finn and Rose laughed. “By the way,” Rose changed the subject. “Where  _are_ we?”


End file.
